1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computer processes and systems generally and, more particularly, to hand-held computers and processes for operating hand-held computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand-held computer, such as a palmtop computer or a personal digital assistance (PDA), may be designed to provide various functions, such as a promise schedule, an address book, a memorandum book, a facsimile transmission, a data communication, and so on, for the sake of recent personal daily business. A hand-held computer may be supported by a writing recognition technique and thus a user is able to input hand-written information thereinto using a pen input device such as a stylus.
Some hand-held computers may have one or more application program launching button switches for immediate execution of application programs. Using one of the launching button switches, a user can immediately execute a specific corresponding application program. For example, a user can immediately execute an address book application program or a facsimile transmission/reception program. An example of such a hand-held computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,875, entitled Method And Apparatus For Interacting With A Portable Compute System issued to Robert Yuji Haitani et al. issued on May 4, 1999. This style of hand-held computer has a plurality of launching button switches eliminates the inconvenience that a user must manually execute a specific application program through many operating steps. Moreover, while such a hand-held computer is being carried by a user, there is a high possibility that launching button switches will involuntarily be pressed in accordance with the user""s motion so that an unwanted application program will be executed. This will also cause unnecessary battery power consumption.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved portable computer process and system. It is another object to provide an improved hand-held computer and process for operating hand-held computers
It is yet another object to provide a portable computer system with application program launching switches and an operating method thereof, which can prevent the execution of unwanted operation and power consumption due to involuntary pressing of the launching switches.
According to one aspect of the invention, a computer system comprises: a memory for storing an operating system program, a plurality of application programs, and data information; a launcher having a multi-point switch for selecting one of the application programs, and for generating a plurality of launching signals in accordance with connection conditions of the switch; and a microcomputer for executing the selected application program in response to the launching signals.
The computer system further comprises a display device, wherein the microcomputer controls the display device to display a program menu selection menu on a screen of the display device when the movable contact is connected to one of the fixed contacts. The microcomputer scrolls application program items on the program selection menu in response to the launching signal. The program selection menu has a blank item which is no application program, and is displayed in the beginning of displaying the program selection menu.
According to another aspect of the invention, a computer system comprises: a launcher program in which a plurality of application programs are stored; a microcomputer having interrupt lines for wake-up from a sleep mode, and an interrupt processor for executing the launcher program in response to a launching signal supplied from the interrupt lines; and a launcher switch, having at least two switch contacts, for generating an interrupt signal to the interrupt lines when a user switches one of the switch contacts. The launcher program executes an application program selected by the launcher switch.
The launcher switch includes: a movable contact; a first fixed contact which generates a first launching signal for executing the launcher program or selected application program when it is electrically connected to the movable contact; and a second fixed contact which generates a second launching signal for moving a cursor to select one of the application programs registered in the launcher program when it is electrically connected to the movable contact.
The computer system further comprises a third fixed contact which generates a third launching signal for moving the cursor toward a reverse direction thereof when it is electrically connected to the movable contact.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is a method of operating a computer system comprising a launcher program in which a plurality of application programs are registered, a launcher switch which has a movable contact and a plurality of fixed contacts and generates a launching signal when the movable contact is electrically connected to one of the fixed contacts, and a microcomputer which wakes up from a sleep mode in response to the launching signal. The method comprises the steps of: determining whether a launching signal is inputted from the launcher switch; if inputted therefrom, determining whether the computer system is at a normal state; if not at the normal state, converting a state of the microcomputer into the normal state; determining whether a launching signal for selecting and executing an application program is inputted from the launcher switch; if inputted in a predetermined time, executing a selected application program; and if not inputted in the predetermined time, converting the state thereof into the sleep mode.